


Home

by undeadstoryteller



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Blue torso Rian, Explicit -- soft, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Wingplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller
Summary: Two-shot set the night after Rian and Deet returned to Stone-in-the-Wood and found the second half of the Dual Glave.Not compliant with The Wellspring, where this level of intimacy happens later.Chapter 1 is non-explicit-soft and can stand alone if you don't like to read descriptive sex. Chapter 2 is explicit-soft.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

The light was fading, bringing an end to a day that had been impossible and life-altering.

Rian had barely slept since Deet had collapsed in the caves, spending a whole night sitting beside her, waiting desperately for her to open her eyes, despite his aching muscles and exhaustion. Her father, Lath’N, had sat with him, giving him a sense of comfort he hadn’t felt since his own father died. He'd said Rian was a hero to his family and expressed gratitude in a way that Rian wasn’t accustomed to.

Lath’N and Mitjan had sent their daughter into total uncertainty when she first left Grot. The second time, he knew, they were entrusting her with him. It was deeper than that -- Lath’N had, quite unexpectedly, expressed his approval of him as a partner for Deet. He’d never wanted his daughter to leave Grot, but was pleased, he’d said, that she had found him. In the moment, Rian was confused. They weren’t a couple, regardless of his attraction to her. On the other hand, something had changed. He couldn’t put his finger on the moment, but at some point things between them had clicked. Considering that Rian had held her hand the whole time she was unconscious, letting go only to allow her fathers and Maudra Argot to attend to her, it wasn’t an odd assumption.

Maybe that was why he still felt wide awake. And now, after everything that had happened that day -- returning to Stone-in-the-Wood on the landstrider, finding the second half of the Dual Glave, and somehow reaching out to all of the gelfling of Thra to call them into action, with a battle imminent -- the idea of sleep seemed even more impossible.

Deet held his hand between both of hers, her head resting against his shoulder as the smallest sister dipped in the sky. The way her closeness made his heart sing only added to his confusion, but it was wonderful. He had to remind himself that this deserted place was supposed to be full of revelling Gelfling, and war was coming tomorrow.

Then he stopped reminding himself. He and Deet hadn't had many moments like this before, just the two of them.

He remembered the look in her eyes when he said she should stay with her family -- the girl who missed home every minute of every day since she’d left wanted to go with him. Didn’t want to be without him.

It was how he’d felt, too, but he couldn’t imagine asking her to leave with him after she’d reunited with her family. That she had wanted to terrified him, even now.

Deet shifted, and released his hand. “We should start a fire,” she said.

Rian nodded as she stood and watched her as she looked around, considering the best place to build one.

Deet was nervous. She wanted to find a cozy place where they could be comfortable for the night. She'd played out every scenario she could think of, and gagued how ready she felt for each.

They hadn't kissed yet. Would they kiss tonight? Would they do more than that? She trusted Rian completely. Would it be too forward of her to ask if he was thinking about it the way she was and agree on what would happen?

This could be their last night together, after all.

If she was honest, her biggest fear was that he wasn't thinking about it. She may have misread things.

"Deet?"

She realized she had stopped looking and was just standing there, lost in thought. About whether they were going to take their clothes off when the night came.

"I'm just -- "

Rian looked at her curiously. She seemed on edge, even uncomfortable, which he never wanted to make her feel.

"Is something wrong, Deet?" He asked. "Are you feeling ok?" He remembered Maudra Argot saying she had been changed when she woke up. There was a moment -- a selfish one, he knew -- when he feared she wouldn't remember the moments they'd shared.

She may have changed in some way, but she was still the Deet he knew.

"I'm fine," she said, turning to face him.

Rian nodded, and pointed to beyond the pyre. There are firepits along there," he said. "But we don't have to stay outdoors."

"Oh?" She said, trying to read his expression.

He looked up at the sky, a mix of oranges and pinks as the light faded.

He took her hand. “I want to show you something before it gets too dark,” he said, leading her down a path through the Stone-in-the-Wood, past a row of cozy little dwellings.

“Where are we going?” Deet asked, nearly tripping as he pulled her along.

They came to a clearing, not far from the cluster of homes in the village center. In it were a few freestanding dwellings, most of them looking like they’d seen better times. Rian stopped in front of one, a stout structure with a stone face and a roof that wrapped around it. Its chimney was falling apart and the roof had holes in it, but he gazed at it as if it were a grand palace.

For the first time since Rian had been nothing to her but an anonymous Stonewood gelfling cutting ahead of her to see Maudra Fara, she saw him as one of them, connected to this place just like she was connected to Grot.

It was a strange feeling. She was in love with a Stonewood.

“This is your home?” she asked, finally.

“I haven’t seen it in a long time,” he said, approaching the door and pushing it open gently.

The inside was surprisingly tidy, almost a shrine to another time. It had two hearths, one with a flat top for cooking, the other for heat. Wooden shelves lined the walls.

“My father kept it all this time,” Rian said. “Even when there was no one living here.”

“So this is where you were born?”

He nodded. “Do you want to see what it was like?” he asked, holding his palm toward her, inviting her to dreamfast.

She nodded, and placed her palm against his.

_**The room came alive, with fire in the hearths, the dankness replaced with warmth. A small boy sat by a window.** _

_**There was a woman’s voice: “He’ll be here soon enough, Rian! Eat your supper!”** _

_**He sighed and leaned in toward the window. “Wait! I see him! It’s him!”** _

_**“Rian!”** _

_**Suddenly, he was running through the grass and into the arms of a man who looked more like Rian than the aging captain Deet had seen in the forest. They hugged and laughed, tiny Rian talking so quickly she couldn’t follow what he was saying.** _

_**Then, suddenly, the image flipped, and the sunlight was gone beneath a cloud of grey. Rian was still a young boy. He sat on a root protruding from the ground next to the house as a Castle carriage pulled up. Rian’s father stepped out, his expression serious.** _

_**“You are lucky,” his father said, looking down at him. “Most Gelfling never get to see the Castle, let alone live there.”** _

Rian pulled his hand away. He hadn’t intended for her to see one of his darkest days.

Deet blinked. “You were so little,” she said. “I… I didn’t realize you were so little when you went to the Castle.”

Rian avoided her gaze. “I try to remember the happy times,” he said. He looked around. “I have no home anymore,” he said. “As truly awful as it is, the Castle was my home. And now everything that made it my home is gone.”

Deet squeezed his shoulder. A simple gesture, not overwhelmingly intimate, but it grounded him. He turned to her. As gelfling, they had been conditioned all of their lives to associate small villages with home -- and to believe those places, the places where they belonged, were superior to the others.

He wasn’t ready to verbalize it yet, but his understanding of everything was shifting, guided, intentionally or not, by Deet. This structure wasn’t his home. She was.

He took her hand.

“We’ll stay here,” he said.

Deet looked around, as if checking for skittery crawlies hiding in the corners of the unlived-in home. She nodded as her eyes met his.

“There’s more than one bed,” he said, motioning toward the sleeping rooms.

“I’m fine sleeping anywhere," she said, running her thumb along the back of his hand.

He nodded slowly. "You can have my mother's bed," he said. "It's the biggest."

After a moment, he went over to a hearth and pulled some neatly-chopped wood from a nearby shelf, still stacked neatly as if waiting for Rian to come home.

It wasn't long before the fire burned steadily, casting a warm light into the room.

Deet knelt beside him as they stared into the flames as if it were telling a story. Maybe it was.

"What do you think will happen when the battle is over?" She asked.

He paused. "I don't know. I never had to think about what might happen from one day to the next."

"I never did either."

"I think we should…" he stopped. We're they a 'we'?

Deet noticed that he'd caught himself. "This could be our last time together," she said.

He shook his head. "Don't say that."

"It could be," she said.

"No," he said. "The crystal needs to be healed after the battle is done. By you and me."

She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, her hand against his chest, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I think we were meant to find each other," she said softly.

He nuzzled her hair l lightly.

"I know we were."

She smiled and sat up, facing him. His eyes gazed upon her softly.

"I've never had a friend like you before," she said.

He paused. "How is that?"

"I don't know," she said. "I want to kiss you. Do you want to kiss me?"

He nodded, and leaned in until their lips met. It was a chaste kiss at first, then he kissed her again more deeply.

She pulled back, her fingers on her lips, when she felt his tongue touching hers.

"I'm sorry," he said, quickly.

"No," she said, "I just wasn't expecting that." She paused. "It's nice," she said. In fact, the sensation made her tremble. It made her body ache for him. Before that kiss, she didn't know if she was ready to do more than Kiss. Now she wanted it more than anything.

He kissed her again, deeply, and she returned it enthusiastically. If this was going to be their last night, she wanted to make it count.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm borrowing TunnelScreamer's blue torso headcanon.

Deet tasted of Thra, of moss and absyssian and sweet sapling root. Rian loved the touch of her hand, the melody of her voice, her uncommon beauty and her scent of fresh rain (which he’d learned was actually the scent of Grot itself). Now, all of his senses were overwhelmed by her.

She shifted to her knees, pulling him up with her without breaking the kiss and pressed herself against him. As he paused for a breath, he noticed her wings unfurl.

His hands moved from her cheeks to her arms, and then around her waist, pulling her in closer. She let out a gasp of approval, her hands on his chest, fingers pulling at the clasps of his tunic.

He’d imagined being with her more times than he would admit, but his fantasies didn’t compare to Deet in his arms, flushed with a desire for him that wasn’t sure she had.

He kissed her again, releasing the clasps under her fingers and pulling his arms out of his tunic before embracing her again. His muscles were still sore from carrying her out of the caves.

She leaned back slightly to admire him, running her fingers along his arms. She inhaled deeply, and, to his relief, looked deeply satisfied.

Before he could ask, she sighed and whispered, “you smell like the trees and the mist and… Rian,”

She kissed him deeply, before abruptly pulling back. Before he could protest, she was kneeling before him, completely unclothed, her dress and underdress in a heap beside her. He drank in the sight, lit by the firelight, long enough for her to let out a nervous laugh.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I’ve imagined this --”

“Me too.”

He reached toward her and pulled her in again, but this time it was bare skin against bare skin, soft and warm and damp with sweat. To his surprise, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her wings moving gently to keep them stable. She was naked and pressed against his erection, the fabric of his trousers the only thing separating them.

She moved against him gently until he let out a pleasured moan.

Her fingers moved from his chest down to the lacing on his trousers. His mind spun for a moment, paranoid of the punishment that would come if “play” turned to pregnancy.

No one would punish them, he realized. Not the Skeksis or the sergeant guards or his father.

Still, it wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

“Are you sure?” he whispered in her ear.

“Of course,” she said. “Are you?”

There wasn’t a fear in Thra that could have made him answer no after that.

“I’m sure too,” he said. Once again, she pulled away and knelt before him, watching him pull off his boots, and finally his trousers.

She made a noise, her fingers against her lips. She’d never seen an aroused man, and the descriptions she’d been given when she asked questions about sex back home didn’t quite to it justice. Most surprising, his erection was mostly bluish green, the color running up his torso to his navel, with the tip a light brown, like most of his skin. She wondered if all Stonewood were patterned that way, and if all Gelfling were the same shape and size. It didn’t matter. It was him, and it was perfect.

Now she had gotten caught staring. He was standing and she was still kneeling, but he wasn’t particularly interested in her giving him oral sex. That, in his mind, was associated with recreation between men and otherwise unbearable night shifts.

She pulled him down to his knees after a good look and a run of her fingers along his length. Before he could suggest taking it to the bedroom, ler legs were wrapped around his waist again, this time with nothing between them.

He balanced himself with one hand, the other on her waist. “We’d be more comfortable if --”

She kissed him before he could finish. “Hold on to me,” she said.

He lifted his hand from the floor and felt the odd sensation of balance as Deets wings flapped slowly.

“Hold your legs still,” she whispered.

He nodded at her. She was above him slightly, having slid up high enough for him to enter her. He reached between her legs to find her very wet and wide open. He gripped himself and lined up with her. Her wings were flapping harder now. As he pushed inside her, her back arched, and he realized they were no longer on the ground.  
She moved up and down slowly, her eyes locked on him. She moaned with every movement. At first, it was his name, until he found her rhythm, guiding her with a hand on the small of her back instead of thrusting, which seemed to throw off the balance.

The aching she’d felt in her center for longer than she had realized was filled, sending waves of pleasure in every direction of her body, making her unable to think about anything but the moment, from her pulsing folds to her tingling toes.

She leaned back and lifted her knees, peering down at the point of penetration. Seeing him disappear into her completely in time with his breathing made her acutely aware that they were building to something, and it wasn't far off.

She leaned against him again, letting him take her breast against his tongue. The feeling in the pit of her lower abdomen was building with a sensation she’d never felt before. Her hips sped up the rhythm on instinct, causing him to moan, this time with a catch in his throat she hadn’t heard before. He grabbed her thighs as she extended her legs, pushing him backward until he just barely touched the floor, her toes pointing down as she felt his warm release inside her and her body let go of the orgasm that it had been saving for just this moment.

Her knees buckled, and she found herself against his heaving chest lying on the floor.

After a few moments, he took a deep breath. “Is that how they do it in Grot?” he asked.

She lifted her head to look at him. “I think so.”

He nodded.

“Want to see how we do it in Stone-in-the-Wood?”


End file.
